Wireless communication devices are increasingly popular and increasingly complex. For example, mobile telecommunication devices have progressed from simple phones, to smart phones with multiple communication capabilities (e.g., multiple cellular communication protocols, Wi-Fi, BLUETOOTH® and other short-range communication protocols), supercomputing processors, cameras, etc. Wireless communication devices have antennas to support communication over a range of frequencies.
It is often desirable to have multiple communication technologies, e.g., to enable multiple communication protocols concurrently, and/or to provide different communication capabilities. For example, as wireless communication technology evolves, mobile communication devices may be configured to communicate using different frequencies, including frequencies below 6 GHz often used for 4G communications or certain WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) communications, and millimeter-wave frequencies, e.g., above 25 GHz, for 5G communications or other WLAN communications. Communication modules may include arrays of millimeter-wave radiators and/or may use a multi-layered substrate, e.g., to provide arrays, such as wideband, dual-polarization millimeter-wave radiator arrays, and to support signal and power routing to a radio-frequency integrated circuit coupled to the module. These modules may be too thick to attach to existing circuitry (e.g., a printed circuit board) within form factor requirements, e.g., housing size of a mobile phone or tablet computer. Further, the size of the modules may limit location of the modules relative to the circuitry, and may thus limit 4G, 5G, WLAN, etc. communication coverage provided by the modules.